End of the World
by Lunara the Ara
Summary: Kirby finds a website for the countdown to the end of the world. Meta Knight tries to convince him that nothing is going to happen. However, there is still a few questions: is it fact or fiction? Will the world end? And if so, how? Rated K plus for zombies, squirrels and waffles.


**This is in case we all die tomorrow. XD**

"Meta Knight! MEEETTTAAAAAAA-"

"What is it, Kirby." Meta Knight said; covering his ears because he was right next to the pink puff.

"THE WORLD'S GONNA END!" Kirby screamed in his face.

"...I've seen many worlds end." He murmured. "...But, that's not the issue. Why exactly is the world gonna end? Nightmare's gone and-"

"I SAW A WEBSITE THAT WAS COUNTING DOWN TO OUR DOOM."

Meta Knight raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Any proof from them?"

Kirby snapped out of his inner panic. "Uhmmmm..."

"I thought so."

He turned to leave, but Kirby was in front of him, in his face.

"What the-how did you-"

"SEE?!" Kirby pushed a random laptop in Meta Knight's face.

The masked knight pushed it away, and stared at it.

"_Five hours, fifty-five minutes until we die?_"

"YES."

"Kirby, even you should know that the internet is a pack of lies."

"But... but why do I find pages about a bunch of things that really happened?"

"...Well-"

That's when King Dedede came in.

"Kirbeh! Did ya know that da world's gonna end?!"

"Yus." Kirby replied, suddenly calm. "You know what that means?"

"What?"

"THAT THINGS ARE GONNA FALL FROM THE SKY!"

King Dedede stared at him dumbly. "Whut."

Just as he said that, Magolor appeared out of nowhere.

"Hubba-hubba-WHA?!" Kirby gawked at the Halacandrian. "I thought you were dead!"

"I was." Magolor said, staring at his so-called enemy. "But the zombie apocalypse is coming, so I decided: 'Screw it, I'm going back here.'"

The three stared at Magolor for a few moments.

"...What?"

Meta Knight shook his head/body. "...Never mind. Now, I'm going to go somewhere far away from you three freakish losers." With that, his cape turned into a pair of bat wings, and he flew away.

"...Well, that was depressing." Dedede mused.

"Shut up." Kirby snapped.

…

Five hour had passed, and Kirby was staring at the night sky, waiting for something to happen.

"...Is anything gonna happen?" Kirby asked himself, fiddling with the camera in his paws. "I must be ready to take a picture in case something does happen!"

Magolor flew in. "You're still out here? Geez, you must not have a life."

"Of course I have a life!"

"Really? Do tell me what life you have."

"I'm right here, talking to you, alive. Thus, I do have a life."

"I see." Magolor began to snicker, but it wasn't heard by Kirby.

"Hey, look! I think something's happening!" Kirby pointed at the sky, where a light was slowly increasing in brightness. The pink puff slowly raised his camera...

That is, until music began to slowly seep into their ears. It was gradually gaining volume.

"...What's that?" Magolor asked.

Meta Knight and King Dedede soon walked out.

"Where's dat music coming from?!' Dedede snapped, glaring daggers at Kirby.

"I don't know." Kirby replied.

"Well, whatever it is, it's rather... disturbing." Meta Knight stared up at the sky. "Holy shi-"

Suddenly, a bus with 'Justin Beiber' written on it was descending from the sky, and the music was even louder. When the door opened, Kirby and the others were thrown back from the music blast.

"Oh sweet mother of-"

The song, 'Baby' by Justin Beiber was simply ear-shattering. Kirby noticed that random squirrels began to fall from the sky. One landed on his head and he collapsed.

"I'M ALLERGIC TO SMALL RODENTS! GETITOFFGETITOFF!"

Meanwhile, Magolor flattened his ears and winced. "Screw this, I'm outta here!" With that, he got on the Lor Starcutter, and left them behind with a flourish.

Because the music was so terrible, Popstar spontaneously combusted, and thus, the world really did end.

Meanwhile, with no one to stop them, Marx and Magolor took over the universe and turned it into a big pile of waffles, which they ate. However, there was so much, that they too exploded.

Yeah.

Best ending ever.

NOW REVIEW! :D


End file.
